Surviving the blitzkrieg
by Star's A.R.M.Y
Summary: •First fan fiction• Ezra's thoughts/POV during the FOTG battle. Short little fan-fic for my first one but I didn't want to make it too complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! If anyones listening out there I am exciting to be releasing...Drum roll please...**

 **MY FIRST FANFICTION! WOOOO! YEAH!**

 **Heh thank you thank you, anyway yeah I'm really excited and I hope all goes well, please leave suggestions in the reviews or story ideas or anything! I would love to read them!**

 **So without further ado..lets get this started!**

Kanan was in trouble. I needed to go help him! I ran over to the duel between Inquisitor and Kanan, and pulled Kanan's lightsaber to me. Now, its even.

Kanan and I charged at the enemy. I never realised battling was this hard! I'm going to have to apologize to Kanan later...if we make it out of this.

The Inquisitor had the upper hand. Me and Kanan were both on the ground, recovering from the Inquisitors force push. Kanan wasn't getting up, I had to do something!

I readied my lightsaber preparing for the worst.

The Inquisitor did something...Unexpected.

He threw his lightsaber at me. I barely had time to react as the lightsaber scorched my skin, and the next thing I knew.

 _I was falling._

 **So yeah! There it is! It's probably like really short but I didn't want to make it long and hate it plus It's my first time so if this even makes it out then thats a success! So what I was going for here was a Ezra POV or Ezra's thoughts during the FOTG Inquisitor vs Kanan and Ezra battle. Let me know what you think! This may or may not be a Oneshot, not sure yet, depends.**

 **Anyway thank you for taking your time to read this, I'd appreciate it if you could leave reviews and suggestions down below! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, thank you all for reading and following/favoriting this story! I didn't think anyone would find it, let alone read it, so thank you very much for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and it will probably be the last one...so lets get started!**

 _"Ezra, Ezra._ __ _ **Ezra!**_ _"_

Overlappingvoices in my head, I woke up.Everything hurt, and it didn't help that Hera was practically screaming at me through the comm.

 _ **"**_ _Ezra? Ezra! Can you hear me? Do you have Kanan, are you alright?"_

"I'm here," I replied. I marvelled at the battle above. Kanan was conquering the Inquisitor, blasting him and cornering him. "I think he's better than okay." I replied throught the comm.

I was in shock at how well Kanan was winning that I almost forgot I was down here. I searched the area looking for a place I could climb up to get back to the battle. Luckily, I found a ledge I could climb on. Using the Force to guide and help me, I managed to get to the top with little difficulty.

What I saw shocked me. Kanan was staring at the abyss and the Inquisitor was no where to be found. He was in a deep trance that he didn't even notice me behind him.

"Kanan?" No reply

"Kanan!" Kanan looked over at me and was surprisingly shocked to see me here. "I thought I lost you." He said. I was still kind've shocked at how Kanan even beat the Inquisitor, but I didnt ponder over it for long.

"I know the feeling," I replied smiling. "Lets go home."

 _Home._

I was so happy to have a home again and be back with my master. I was now determined to get back to my-Our, home as I ran side by side with my master, reuinted as we escaped this death trap **.**

 **And finished! I actually really enjoyed finishing this and after I saw that people favorited and read my story I really wanted to finish it. I hope you enjoyed this and please review and tell me what you think! I'd be glad to read what you thought and I hope there will be more to come in the future!**

 **Also, one more thing! I'm trying to figure out how to separate my actual story from the authors note. Right now I'm using WordPad and I'm trying lines and everything and nothing seems to be working. The only thing that determines the story from the authors note is the bold print and I really wanted something else, so if anyone has any suggestions or anything, review box is wide open!**

 **Ok! Thats all for now! Have a nice day/night, wherever you are.**

 _ **This is SWFangirl, Signing out!**_


End file.
